Une seconde chance
by Gaby Lilith Malfoy
Summary: Après son départ 3 ans plus tôt, Harry revient et ne cherche pas à s'expliquer auprès de celui qu'il a abandonné. Tony lui vient juste de se remettre de se départ, et va chercher à trouver des réponses. Comment leur histoire va t-elle évoluer? Quelles découvertes vont-ils faire? mpegr HP/TD
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE I : Le retour

POV HARRY :

J'attendais là, dans ce bureau que j'avais déjà visité il y a tant d'année mais je n'étais pas là pour ça. Je regardais chaque bureaux sur lesquels ils travaillaient tous jours. Cela faisait bien trente minutes que j'étais planté en plein milieux, les bras derrière le dos, les mains croisées, les yeux fermés, j'étais dos à l'ascenseur par lequel ils arrivaient tous tous les jours où ils venaient travailler. Le premier arrivait, je le savais être Leroy Jethro Gibbs, comme toujours arrivait le premier avec un café noir sans sucre avec se qu'en dit les autres, un goût affreux et imbuvable, un sourire désabusé met venu sur le visage.

Il s'arrête peu après m'avoir vu.

**Agent Gibbs... Ravi de vous rencontrer après tout se temps...**

Bizarrement il n'a pas l'air ravi de me rencontrer, mais il continu d'avancer à son bureau sans pour autant me parler. Seulement arrivé à son bureau il daigne enfin me regarder.

**Que puis-je pour vous ?**

Cela me donne un sourire qui ne reflète pas ma vrai pensée.

**Je pense que cela est peut-être moi qui dois vous donnez de l'aide, je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, comme le fait par exemple que le Docteur Mallard viens de passer les portes, accompagné de mademoiselle Scuito, **dis-je en regardant ma montre avant de reprendre ma position**, ils sont tout les deux suivit de prêt par l'agent McGee qui doit probablement se disputer sur une chose bien futile avec l'agent David. Là, ils sont dans l'ascenseur, les deux premiern le docteur et l'analyste scientifique sont dans leur domaine et maintenant l'agent DiNozzo vient de passer les porte de l'agence, toujours en retard comme d'habitude... Voulez-vous que je continue ou c'est bon.**

Il me fait signe que je peux cesser, même en étant toujours les yeux fermés je peux sentir qu'il se demande si je suis un danger pour lui et son équipe.

**Que voulez-vous ? **

**Je pense que si je le dis quand tout vos agents seront là cela me donnera beaucoup moins à parler agent Gibbs.**

Il ne dit rien et attend, l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur les agents McGee et David.

**Bonjour patron... **dirent -ils ensemble.

Je sens leur regard sur moi sans pour autant poser des question à leur parton, ils attendent encore l'agent DiNozzo.

**Désolé, patron, je suis encore en retard, y avait un embouteillage...**

En voyant tout le monde silencieux il se tut et posa enfin le regard sur moi. Tout le monde est assis à sa place et attend quelque chose, sûrement que l'agent Gibbs ou moi-même parlons, je les laisse prendre la parole.

**Maintenant que tout le monde est là, et DiNozzo t'est en retard...**

**Désolé patron...**

**Monsieur …**

**Potter**, répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

**Bien, monsieur Potter, nous fait le plaisir de sa visite pour soit disant nous aidez. Et que pouvez vous apporter à mon équipe ?**

Le ton sur lequel l'agent Gibbs a parlé me fait hausser un sourcil comme le faisait mon professeur de potion, Snape.

**Je pense pouvoir vous aider, agent Gibbs n'avez vous jamais retrouvez le meurtrier de votre première femme Shannon et de votre fille Kelly, n'y avait-il pas des morts étranges autour de vous quand vous étiez au Mossad agent David, et vous agent McGee certaines de vos preuves légales ou informatiques n'ont-elles pas disparue comme par … magie**, dis-je avec un sourire désabusé à cette dernière affirmation et à chaque fois que je parlais je me tournais vers la personne à qui je parlais.

Chacun me regardaient comme si je devais fuir mais cela était trop tard.

**Que fais-tu là ?**

La question avait claqué dans l'air.

**Je suis aussi ravi de te revoir Antony, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait quoi ? Trois ans, non toi non plus tu n'as pas changer.**

**Répond à ma question, que fais-tu là ?**

Je lui souris en revoyant des images de lui, de nous.

**Je suis la pour le travail, mon gouvernement m'a envoyer pour régler ma dette avec se pays... Mais ne parlons pas de moi, je ne reste pas très longtemps, seulement le temps de la mission.**

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que Tony était parti. Je fermais les yeux pour que l'on ne voit pas la douleur dans ceux-ci, je n'étais pas la pour le passé. Je devais m'en souvenir et ne plus penser au « nous » . Les autres agents du NCIS me regardaient avec curiosité mais ne posait aucune question sur se qui venait de se passer, bien que l'agent McGee avait bégayé avant de se faire couper la parole par l'agent David.

**Agent Gibbs, ou puis-je entreposer mes affaires le temps de l'enquête ?**

Il releva la tête de ses dossier pour me regarder, il se leva sans rien dire et me mena dans une pièce qui devais servir aux réunions. Il me laissa poser mes affaire sans rien dire et reparti comme si de rien n'était.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II :

POV DiNozzo

Je sortais de l'ascenseur encore en retard, Gibbs allait encore me faire la morale j'en étais sur.

**Désolé, patron, je suis encore en retard, y avait un embouteillage...**

En voyant tout le monde silencieux je regardai se que tout le monde fixait sans rien dire. Quand je l'ai vue planté là au centre de nos bureaux droit et de dos, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Personne ne dit rien et tout le monde observaient cet homme en plein milieu de notre lieu de travail et nous attendions tous que Gibbs parle.

**Maintenant que tout le monde est là, et DiNozzo t'est en retard...**

**Désolé patron...**

**Monsieur …** demanda Gibbs tendis que je fermais brièvement les yeux et inspirais doucement en entendant le nom.

**Potter**, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

**Bien, monsieur Potter, nous fait le plaisir de sa visite pour soit disant nous aidez. Et que pouvez vous apporter à mon équipe ?**

Le ton sur lequel Gibbs a parlé lui fait hausser un sourcil comme il le faisait avant. Avant que l'un de nous puis dire quelque chose il prend la parole.

**Je pense pouvoir vous aider, agent Gibbs n'avez vous jamais retrouvez le meurtrier de votre première femme Shannon et de votre fille Kelly,**il commence mal en parlant de cela à Gibbs, ** n'y avait-il pas des morts étranges autour de vous quand vous étiez au Mossad agent David, **je vois Ziva froncer les sourcils en se souvenant de se qu'il vient de soulever, **et vous agent McGee certaines de vos preuves légales ou informatiques n'ont-elles pas disparue comme par … magie**, à chaque fois qu'il parlait il se tournais vers la personne à qui il parlait.

Et maintenant je n'arrive plus à retenir ma question.

**Que fais-tu là ?**

La question avait claqué dans l'air.

**Je suis aussi ravi de te revoir Antony, comment vas-tu ? Cela fait quoi ? Trois ans, non toi non plus tu n'as pas changer**, il dit cela comme si nous nous connaissons comme de bon amis.

**Répond à ma question, que fais-tu là ?**

Il me souris comme s'il était réellement heureux de me revoir.

**Je suis la pour le travail, mon gouvernement m'a envoyer pour régler ma dette avec se pays... Mais ne parlons pas de moi, je ne reste pas très longtemps, seulement le temps de la mission.**

Je ne peux pas en supporter plus je décide de fuir ce passé qui me remonte en mémoire. Je me réfugie dans les toilettes et me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage. Environ une dizaine de minutes qui passe et Gibbs apparaît dans les toilettes qui sont mon refuge.

**Aller dit moi qui il est pour toi Tony ? **

Toujours les questions qui fâchent mais je peu pas lui en vouloir.

**Il s'appelle Harry Potter et il a été mon amant pendant deux ans il y a un peu plus de trois ans . **

Gibbs me regarde avec un air de poisson rouge sorti de l'eau.

**Tu es homosexuel ? **C'est vraiment la seule question qui lui vienne à l'esprit je me demande si je dois pleurer ou rire ?

**Non, il a été le seul**, lui répondis-je avec un sourire,** et il sera probablement le dernier homme avec qui je sortirai Gibbs. **

**Oh, je suppose qu'il t'a quitté vu la réaction que tu as eu en le voyan**t, il a l'air désolé pour moi et me regarde avec cet air contrit qu'il utilise pour les mauvaises nouvelles .

**Oui, sans un mot, un jour ou nous sommes rentré de mission il avait disparu et il n'est jamais réapparu avant aujourd'hui.**

**Sais-tu pourquoi il t'a quitté ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans, il t'a peut-être donné une explication durant cette période ? **Essaya t-il de m'aider.

**Gibbs, il ne parlait quasiment pas de sa vie quand nous sortions ensemble et il le fera encore moins maintenant. Tout se qui était sur c'est qu'il était britannique et la seul excuse qu'il m'a sortit pendant deux ans c'est qu'il avait fuit la guerre. La GUERRE, Gibbs en Angleterre il me prend vraiment pour un idiot**, cela ne servait à rien de m'énerver contre Gibbs alors je respirais pour me calmer.

Il me regarde et je sens que la discutions est terminé, alors je décide de parti finir mes dossiers qui m'attende sur mon bureau.

**Essayes de voir pourquoi il t'a quitter**, me dit-il en me prenant le bras.

En me disant cela, je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je parti en direction de la salle de réunion ou il y avait le plus de probabilités qu'il y soit. Je me dépêché ne voulant pas donner d'explication aux autres. Quand je suis arrivé, la porte était entre ouverte et son téléphone portable sonnait.

**Allô**, dit-il avec le même accent britannique qui m'avait toujours plus chez lui.

La personne du lui répondre car je n'entendis rien durant quelque seconde.

**Gaby, s'il te plaît, mon petit ange laisse ta tante Mione tranquille et va te coucher, les enfants ne doivent pas veiller tard et en Angleterre et est déjà quatorze heure ce qui veut dire heure de la sieste mon ange. **

Un enfant... Il ma quitter pour un enfant c'est la seule possibilité, mais pourquoi il ne me la pas dit, les larmes commençaient à couler comme preuve de la faiblesse.

**D'accord, mon ange, **dit-il,** bonne sieste mon ange et n'embête pas ta tante, je reviens dans deux ou trois semaines au maximum d'accord**, il se tut un instant, **oui mon ange je t'appelle tout les soirs pour te souhaiter bonne nuit. **

J'entendis les bruits de baisers donnés au téléphone et je ne pu le supporter plus, je m'enfuis en courant aussi vite que je pus. Seulement avais-je atteins les escalier de secours que j'entendis Gibbs m'appeler.

**Lui as-tu parlé ?**

Je ne pus que me retourner vers lui pour lui montrer mes larmes qui n'avais couler que pour lui depuis mon enfance.

**Non, mais j'ai entendus le pourquoi il m'a laisser tomber sans nouvelle du jour au lendemain. Ce que j'ai entendu m'a fais passé par le parfait abrutit, et dire que j'étais prêt à lui dire que j'étais encore amoureux de lui. **

Me laissant tomber contre le mur, je sentis plus que je ne vu Gibbs se mettre près de moi.

**Qu'as tu entendu pour être dans cet état Antony, je ne t'ai jamais vu si abattu ? **

J'eus un rire qui se transforma en sanglot.

**Un enfant, voilà ce qu'il y a, cet enfoiré à fait un enfant et vu ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est assez grand pour comprendre une conversation alors soit il m'a toujours prit pour un con soit il a fait un enfant pendant que nous étions ensemble et ce n'est certainement pas avec moi. **

Ne pouvant rien dire d'autre je décida de m'enfuir.

Bientôt la suite :)

* * *

Salut je suis Gaby,

ceci est ma première fic, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

Pensez à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bye Gaby, :)

ps: j'essaierais de poster un ou deux chapitre par semaine


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Je poste ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Donc pour quelques petites précision je posterai un chapitre par semaine surement le vendredi dans l'après midi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas se sera le lundi dans la journée et je m'en excuse d'avance mais comme je l'ai déjà dis à quelques personnes c'est mon année du bac et j'ai un concours a passer donc voilà, je vous laisse lire ce troisième chapitre.

Gaby :)

* * *

CHAPITRE III :

POV Gibbs :

Je ne le sentais déjà pas quand je suis arrivé à cause d'un stupide pressentiment qui m'a prit en pleine nuit et qui n'est pas parti jusqu'à se que je vois se jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingts ans qui se tenait droit comme un i dans notre espace de travaille. Je me demande vraiment pour qui se prend ce jeune homme et comment c'est-il tout ça sur ma vie et Tony qui à l'air de le connaître, à non, c'est sur il le connaît. Et merde voilà que Tony disparaît il va falloir que je la joue serré aujourd'hui, car si ce jeune homme du nom de Potter est bel et bien envoyé par son gouvernement ça va chauffer si on ne le traite pas bien, affaires personnelles ou pas. Après avoir attribué la salle de conférence à Potter, je décide d'aller voir Tony pour lui parler. Je commence à véritablement bien le connaître c'est le seul à venir dans les toilettes quand il ne va pas bien.

**Aller dit moi qui il est pour toi Tony ? **Avais-je lancé.

**Il s'appelle Harry Potter et il a été mon amant pendant deux ans il y a un peu plus de trois ans . **

Je le regarde avec un air de poisson rouge sorti de l'eau.

**Tu es homosexuel ? **C'est vraiment la seule question qui me vienne à l'esprit et je le vois se demander si il doit pleurer ou rire ?

**Non, il a été le seul**,me répondit-il avec un sourire doux,** et il sera probablement le dernier homme avec qui je sortirai Gibbs. **

**Oh, je suppose qu'il t'a quitté vu la réaction que tu as eu en le voyan**t, je le regarde avec cet air contrit que j'utilise pour les mauvaises nouvelles .

**Oui, sans un mot, un jour ou nous sommes rentré de mission il avait disparu et il n'est jamais réapparu avant aujourd'hui.**

**Sais-tu pourquoi il t'a quitté ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans, il t'a peut-être donné une explication durant cette période ? **Essayais-je de l'aider.

**Gibbs, il ne parlait quasiment pas de sa vie quand nous sortions ensemble et il le fera encore moins maintenant. Tout se qui était sur c'est qu'il était britannique et la seul excuse qu'il m'a sortit pendant deux ans c'est qu'il avait fuit la guerre. La GUERRE, Gibbs en Angleterre il me prend vraiment pour un idiot**, je le voyais s'énerver mais le laissait faire il avait besoin de laisser sortir toute cette douleur.

Je le regardais et il sentit que la discutions est terminé, alors il décida de parti finir ses dossiers qui l'attende sur son bureau.

**Essayes de voir pourquoi il t'a quitter**, lui dis-je en lui prenant le bras.

Le laissant partir je décidai de passer quelques coûts de fils à des contacts pour avoir quelques renseignements sur notre nouvel invité, Harry Potter. Après une douzaine de mes contacts rien de trouvé à part sa décoration par la reine d'Angleterre lors de ses dix-huit ans pour avoir sauver le monde, et qu'il à fait parti d'une école pour noble donc je peux en déduire qu'il vient d'un milieu aisé. En revenant au à mon bureau, je n'ai même pas le temps de m'asseoir que je vois Tony partir en courant vers les escaliers de secours.

**Lui as-tu parlé ? **Lui demandais-je une fois que je l'eus rattrapé.

il ne put que me retourner vers moi pour me montrer ses larmes qui n'avais jamais couler depuis que je le connais.

**Non, mais j'ai entendus le pourquoi il m'a laisser tomber sans nouvelle du jour au lendemain. Ce que j'ai entendu m'a fais passé par le parfait abrutit, et dire que j'étais prêt à lui dire que j'étais encore amoureux de lui. **

Se laissant tomber contre le mur, je me mis contre le mur à côté de lui.

**Qu'as tu entendu pour être dans cet état Antony, je ne t'ai jamais vu si abattu ? **

Il eut un rire qui se transforma en sanglot.

**Un enfant, voilà ce qu'il y a, cet enfoiré à fait un enfant et vu ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il est assez grand pour comprendre une conversation alors soit il m'a toujours prit pour un con soit il a fait un enfant pendant que nous étions ensemble et ce n'est certainement pas avec moi . **

Je ne pus rien ajouter avant qu'il ne s'en fuisse par les escaliers, nous ne le verrons probablement pas avant quelques jours et en attendant je retourne à mon bureau et continu à chercher des choses sur ce jeune homme car aucun de mes contacts ne m'a parler d'enfant, ni d'une quelconque relation avec une jeune femme...

Bientôt la suite...

* * *

La suite le 26 janvier dans la soirée :)

ps: j'adore Gibbs en patron protecteur ... ( ptit mot de l'auteur)

Gaby ... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Je tiens à m'excuser pour se retard, ayant eu un week-end extrêmement long je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ce nouveau chapitre.

Encore désolée,

Gaby :)

* * *

CHAPITRE IV :

Après le départ de Tony, puis du nouveau et de Gibbs, Ziva et McGee se regardèrent sans rien dire pour autant. Enfin jusqu'à ce que McGee prenne la parole.

**Dis moi Ziva,** il s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir,** c'est vrai ce que ce gars à dit ?**

Ziva le regarda étrangement en levant un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre d'approfondir sa réflexion qui n'aurait pas forcément de réponses.

**Je... Enf... Je veux dire à propos des morts étranges quand … Enfin quand tu étais au Mossad ?**

**C'est vrai McGee,** lui répondit-elle doucement au contraire de son habitude, **mais nous n'en parlons que peu car cela est considéré comme venant des enfers. McGee vois-tu ses morts, je les ais déjà vu de mes propres yeux car j'étais là quand ma mère est morte de ses morts étranges. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est d'un trait vert et de ma mère qui tombe au sol sans un souffle de vie. Vois-tu se que je veux dire McGee ?**

Il acquiesça à ce que voulait dire Ziva, bien que pour lui cela ressembla plus à une mort par crise cardiaque. Mais il décida de se taire car Gibbs revenait, enfin juste avant de voir passer Tony en courant suivit par le patron.

**McGee tu es là depuis combien de temps environ ? **Demanda soudainement Ziva.

**Je c'est pas environ quatre ans et demis, pourquoi ?** Lui répondit McGee.

**Non, c'est pour savoir, ce gars il à dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue de puis trois ans, n'en n'aurais tu pas entendu parler ? Même si je pense que Tony aurait garder sa relation durable pour lui il n'aurait jamais fait référence à lui ?**

McGee ne répondu pas tout de suite et réfléchit sérieusement à la question de Ziva, sans pour autant se souvenir d'un passage de conversation avec Kate, Abby ou même avec lui.

**Non, il n'a jamais parlait d'un homme s'appelant Harry Potter mais je me souviens pas très bien car en plus si cela fait trois ans après qu'ils aient rompu c'est à peut près à cette période là que Kate c'est fait tuer par Ari.**

Nous ne dîmes plus rien car Gibbs revint sans Tony et avec l'air beaucoup plus revêche que d'habitude. Cette discutions est donc terminée car aucun de nous n'a quelque chose à rajouter et Gibbs n'a pas l'air content depuis sa première discutions avec Tony.

**Directeur Vance,** commença Gibbs, **êtes vous libre maintenant ou avez-vous des rende-vous ?**

Gibbs attendit quelques seconde avant d'afficher un visage plus décontracter qu'au début de la conversation.

**Bien, nous nous retrouverons donc pour le déjeuner, **dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Puis la matinée se passa sans que ni Tony ne revienne, ni Harry Potter ne vienne demander quelque chose à l'équipe. Durant la pause déjeuner Gibbs s'éclipsa sans rien dire à personne tandis que Ziva et McGee rejoignaient Abby et Ducky pour le déjeuner pour parler entre eux.

**McGee, dis-moi tout sur ce jeune homme,** elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour d'elle, **mais où est Tony, il est toujours là pour parler des petits nouveaux ?**

**A vrai dire Abby, personne ne sait ou il se trouve en se moment, il à fuit ce gars, Potter et on l'a pas revu de la matinée. En tout cas se gars je le sens pas et toi Ziva ?** Avait répondu Tim

**Je suis comme toi, mais se gars est un combattant cela se voit à sa posture et le fait qu'il ait une dette de gouvernement n'est pas pour plaire, de plus il à une cicatrice à la base du menton qui remonte vers l'oreille. En plus si on prend en compte que Tony le connaît et vu la réaction on pourrait penser que soit ils étaient vraiment bon amis soit il y avait plus et que se gars Potter est partis sans donner d'explication à Tony. Bien que pour moi il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre ses deux là, je suis même prête à le parier.**

**Allons, il ne faut pas les juger tout les deux, en tout cas tant qu'on n'a pas tous les détails sur la vie des deux principales personnes,** tenta de modérer Ducky.

Tout le monde resta silencieux durant une bonne partie du repas mais toutes leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule personne : Harry Potter. Qui était-il ? Quelle était sa relation avec Tony ? Et qu'est-il venu faire à Washington. Puis l'heure du déjeuner se termina sans que personne n'ait pu avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. La journée se finissait mais Gibbs était dans ses pensées et n'avait rien dit depuis le début d'après midi.

FLASH BACK

Gibbs attendait le directeur Vance pour le déjeuner qu'ils avaient prévu. Avec cinq minutes de retard le directeur se dirigea directement vers son agent.

**Agent Gibbs, vous vouliez me parler, je vous accorde que peu de temps et je m'en excuse,** avait commencé le directeur.

**Non, ce n'est pas grave directeur, je voudrait savoir ce que vous avez sur ce jeune homme qui nous a été envoyé par le gouvernement britannique ?** Avait répondu rapidement Gibbs et à voix basse.

Le directeur ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et décida de prendre une enveloppe qui se trouver dans sa poche intérieur de sa veste.

**Bien sur agent Gibbs je ne vous ais rien donné, il en va de soit,** avait finalement abdiqué Vance.

**Il en va de soit, **avait répondu Gibbs après avoir prit l'enveloppe.

Une fois que l'enveloppe eu changer de main, le directeur se leva sans rien commander tandis que Gibbs le regardait ayant l'impression que la discutions n'était pas fini.

**Gibbs, attendait d'être chez vous pour lire les renseignements qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe ainsi que le silence sur ce que vous pourrez apprendre part la suite, suis-je claire ?**

**Affirmatif, monsieur.**

Et le directeur partit sans aucun autres commentaire, alors que Gibbs appela un serveur pour prendre son déjeuner.

FIN FLASH BACK

La semaine passa sans que Tony ne revienne travailler, ni que Harry ne demande d'explication su son absence.

Bientôt la suite ...

* * *

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ait plus ...

Cette fois je serais à l'heure :) le 2/02/14

Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est pour dire des critiques, si elles sont constructives je prends toujours

Bye Gaby :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Voilà, l'histoire avance et il n'y a pas de POV de prévu avant quelques temps ;)

Gaby :)

* * *

CHAPITRE V :

Après son absence d'une semaine, Tony décida de revenir au travail, et une fois n'est pas coutumes, il arriva à l'heure bien avant Gibbs ou un autre membre de l'équipe enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Une fois qu'il fut totalement installé, la personne qu'il désiré le moins voir apparu devant ses yeux.

**Un café Tony ?** Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

**Non merci, je n'aime pas les café venant de certaines personnes et tu remarqueras que tu es le premier de ma liste à qui je ne demanderai pas de café**, dit-il avec conviction. **Alors si tu veux bien me laisser un peu d'espace pour que je puisse rattraper mon travaille, **sa voix était devenue froide et ne laisser pas de remarque à faire.

**Bien, si tu veux, Tony, mais si tu veux boire un café avec moi tu peux me le dire.**

Il partit en voyant que Tony ne lui répondait pas. Harry avait perdu son sourire au début de la conversation et repensa à son fils qui était resté cher sa tante Hermione et son oncle Viktor. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier que Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle aller se marier.

FLASH BACK

**Harry, tu es revenu,** lui avait-elle dit en le serrant dans ses bras.

Mais à peine l'avait-elle lâcher qu'il se prit la plus mémorable gifle qu'il n'avait jamais eu, en effet Hermione en voulait à Harry d'être parti ainsi sans donner de nouvelle pendant presque deux ans.

**Je suis désolé, Hermione, **lui avait-il répondu,** mais tu sais comme moi que je devais partir sinon je serais mort sans vraiment avoir eu une chance de pouvoir le battre. **

Hermione lui parla de ce qui c'était passé depuis son départ après sa cinquième année et la mort de Sirius. La mort de se dernier avait fini d'anéantir Harry et il avait fait le choix de partir aux États-Unis avec l'aide de Remus Lupin, son parrain de cœur lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte que c'était la mort qui l'attendait si il ne faisait rien car Dumbledore n'avait en aucun cas envie de l'aider. Puis Hermione reprit le cour de la conversation sur les histoires de cœur.

**Alors t'es tu trouver quelqu'un aux États-Unis ?**

Avec un sourire tellement triste qu'elle compris par elle même.

**Lui a tu dis ? Ce que tu ressentais pour lui et pour la guerre ? **Me dit-elle en précisant sa question.

**Je lui ais dit que j'avais fuis la guerre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais, j'ai du repartir avant,** lui répondit Harry avec une unique larme qui coula sur sa joue.

**Je suis tellement désolé Harry,** lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras,** mais quand tout sera terminé vas le voir et dit lui ce que tu ressens pour lui et explique lui notre monde ?**

Harry regarda avec une infini tendresse cette jeune femme pour qui il ferait tout et qu'il considérait comme une sœur.

**Et toi avec Ron, comment cela se passe t-il ?**

Tout de suite après avoir posé cette question son visage se rembrunie.

**Harry, tu dois savoir que Ron suit aveuglément Dumbledore et qu'il est devenu avide de pouvoir et d'attention depuis ton départ. Je suis sortie quelques semaines avec lui mais il est devenu violent avec moi alors j'ai fuis cette relation...**

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'on pouvait sentir la magie brut sortir de Harry tellement il était en colère et seul quelques bons coups de poing sur la personne de Ronald Weasley pourrait le calmer et seulement sa meilleure amies qui tentait de le calmé.

**Harry, calme toi s'il te plaît, tu fais trembler la maison,** peu après lui avoir dit ça la magie de Harry commença à rentrer dans son corps et seul un peu de magie continuait de circuler autour des deux personnes. **Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas Viktor c'est déjà portait volontaire pour lui mettre une bonne raclé la prochaine fois qu'il le voit.**

**Viktor... Krum,** avait lancé Harry pas du tout sur de lui.

**Oui, Viktor Krum, nous sommes ensemble depuis un ans et demi et tu vas pas le croire mais il m'a demandé en mariage...**

**Et j'espère que tu à dis oui, Mione sinon je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole de notre existence, **lui répondit Harry en souriant.

**Bien sur que j'ai dis oui,** lui répondit-elle avec un sourire qui lui mangé le visage.

**Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Hermione, tu le mérites, **avait-il fini en la prenant dans ses bras.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait fini dans son bureau temporaire, même si cela lui fit mal de penser à son échec avec Tony, il se dit qu'il devait persévérer pour lui, son fils et pour Hermione car une jeune femme enceinte est vraiment très effrayant et qu'il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il décida de continuer et comme le disait le proverbe **« qui vivra verra »**.

La suite bientôt ...

* * *

Donc la suite sera le 09/02/2014

Laissez une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez... Si vous aimez, ou pas ...

Bisous...

Gaby :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent et j'en suis un peu triste ( snif... Je crois que je vais aller me plaindre ... ;) )

* * *

CHAPITRE VI : référence épisode 6X06

Ziva était en train de se chamailler avec McGee à cause de photos que celui-ci n'avait pas effacé, puis Gibbs était arrivé et leur avait dit de se préparer.

**En route.**

**Qu'est ce qu'on a patron,** avait demandé Tony.

**Ce qu'on a, eh bien, excellente question DiNozzo,** avait fini Gibbs avant de partir.

A peine était-il arrivé dans l'ascenseur, que les portes se fermaient, qu'il vu une main se mettre entre les portes.

**Puis-je venir avec vous agent Gibbs.**

**Si vous ne gêner pas mon enquête Potter.**

Sans rien dire, Harry passa les portes de l'ascenseur et se mit à côté de Gibbs avec un sac sur le dos. Aucune paroles n'avaient étaient dites durant ce cours voyage jusqu'à la voiture. Quand tout le monde fut dans le van du NCIS, Ziva reprit ses chamailleries avec McGee tandis qu'elle conduisait pour les amener sur la scène du crime. En même temps, Tony fulminait de devoir prendre Harry avec lui pour cette enquête tandis que Harry lui était content de pouvoir enfin voir une enquête mené par la fameuse équipe du NCIS dirigé par Gibbs. Cependant Gibbs lui était dans ses souvenirs de la veille et pensait à se qu'il avait découvert dans le dossier que Vance lui avait donné.

FLASH BACK

Gibbs était dans son sous-sol en train de poncer son bateau quand il en eut marre et qu'il décida d'ouvrir l'enveloppe qui contenait les renseignements que Vance lui avait donné en début de semaine. Il prit sa tasse et remonta jusqu'à son salon, où se trouvait l'enveloppe.

**TOP SECRET**

Nom : Potter

Prénoms : Harry James

Date de naissance : 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow Angleterre

Age : 21 ans

Parents : James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans décédés

Tuteurs : Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Dursley née Evans décédés

Famille : Marjorie Dursley, Dudley Dursley décédé

Enfance : école de quartier du Little Whinging, Surrey. Disparaît de la circulation lors de ses onze ans. Une rumeur disait que l'enfant se trouvé dans le centre de redressement de Saint Brutus mais rien qui n'indiquerait sa présence. De nombreuses plaintes contre abus de la part d'enseignants ou de voisins mais qui n'ont jamais donné de suite.

Adolescence : Apparition de Harry Potter lors de ses 16 ans aux États-Unis ou il demande l'asile politique au gouvernement américain, accepté. Entre dans un programme pour jeune cadet et en ressort majeur à ses 18 ans. Disparaît de la circulation à nouveau une nuit avec l'accord du FBI.

Relations connus : Antony DiNozzo, agent du NCIS, américain.

Récompenses : Distinctions de la reine d'Angleterre « Victoria Cross » et de la maison blanche pour avoir « sauvé le monde »

Gibbs restait pantois devant cette unique feuille qui retraçait la vie de ceux jeune homme qui devait avoir eu une vie difficile et avoir fait des choses extraordinaire pour avoir ses deux récompenses, à un si jeune âge. Ce n'est qu'un môme, Gibbs se demandait comment il avait pus passé au dessus de ses préjugés pour traiter un gosse de cette façon même si cela prend le pas sur son équipe.

FIN FLASH BACK

En se rendant compte que le van était en train de se garer, Gibbs se reprit. Puis tout le monde se mit au travaille et Potter observa tout se qui se passé, avant d'être affecté à l'interrogatoire des deux marins qui étaient les témoins. Tandis que Ducky, arrivait avec Palmer pour prendre le cadavre qui avait était découvert dans la citerne d'eau. Tous étaient reparti avec le cadavre ou pour faire les recherches appropriés.

**Ça va, Potter tu à l'air ailleurs ?** Avait demandé McGee en voyant Harry. **Tu sais moi aussi la première fois que j'ai vu un cadavre je me suis senti plutôt patraque et je crois que j'ai vomi... Enfin... Je … **

Tim s'était senti bête en entendant Tony et Ziva qui riait et quand il vu Harry avec un sourire, il se senti encore plus mal.

**Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter agent McGee, mais je vous rassure j'ai déjà vu bien pire et ce n'est pas une honte de vomir quand on voit un cadavre pour la première fois. Moi je me suis écroulé en pleurant pour mon second cadavre et mon premier cadavre je ne m'en souvient pas,** dit-il en souriant tristement.

**Qui était-ce, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?** Avait demandé Ziva.

**Ma mère, elle a été assassiné devant mes yeux mais je n'avais qu'un an et quelques mois mais le second j'avais quatorze ans et l'assassin de mes parents à tuer un de mes amis dans un tournois inter-scolaire,** dit-il avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre cela signifiant que la discutions était terminé.

**Je suis désolé pour toi,** avait dit Tim mais ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation.

Le silence se fit dans la cabine de la voiture, chacun étaient dans ses pensées, pour Gibbs cela revenait à ce qu'il avait lu sur le court dossier que Vance lui avait donné, Ziva qui revoyait sa mère se faire tuer, McGee lui ne pensait pas vraiment à se que venait de dire Harry mais plus à ce que cela impliquait pour lui tandis que Tony lui se rendait compte que son ancien amant venait d'en dire plus en cinq minutes sur les questions des ses coéquipiers qu'en un ans et demi de vie avec Harry et il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir heureux d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui ou s'il devait se sentir trahi qu'il préfère dire cela devant tout le monde. L'arrivait au quartier général du NCIS, se fit aussi silencieuse que le reste du trajet dans la voiture et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupation habituelles. Une fois que toutes les preuves eurent été envoyé au labo d' Abby, tout le monde descendit pour voir la fameuse vidéo donné par le meurtrier. Après avoir visionné la vidéo Gibbs donna ses ordres à chacun des membres de l'équipe.

**Agent Gibbs, « primitus victor » signifie en latin « première victime »,** avait commencé Harry,** cela veut dire que ça va continuer mais j'aurais une question à vous posez.**

Hochant la tête pour écouter, Gibbs ne voulait pas réellement entendre se que voulait dire Potter.

**En regardant la vidéo, on peut voir des images s'interposer dans la vidéo et cela n'a rien avoir avec celle-ci. Donc je me demande ce que pourrait bien dire cette signification, une horloge, un totem d'ours, un joueur de base-ball et une seconde fois l'horloge. Cela ne donne t-il pas le l'heure, le lieu et une arme ?**

Gibbs le regarda, attentivement avant de se souvenir du dossier qu'il avait lu, il était sorti major de sa promotion chez les cadets, il était donc normal qu'il puisse réfléchir par déduction, mais cela l'impressionné beaucoup.

**Bien puisque c'est vous qui avez trouvé cette déduction c'est vous qui allez travailler dessus, **avais ordonné Gibbs mais il regarda attentivement le jeune homme devant lui et vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait,** qu'y a-t-il ?**

**Vous voulez que je travaille avec un ordinateur, c'est bien cela ?**

**Oui, y a-t-il un problème ?**

Et là au grand étonnement de Gibbs Harry se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

**Je... Enfin...Je ne sais pas me servir d'un ordinateur, je n'ai jamais appris.**

Gibbs et Abby qui était restait dans son laboratoire restèrent pantois devant l'aveu du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant eux.

**Eh bien, une fois qu' Abby aura terminé si tu n'a toujours rien trouvé par toi même ce fera un plaisir de t'aider, n'est-ce pas Abby ?**

**Oh, oui, oui, oui mais Gibbs n'oublie pas mon Caf Pow, hein Gibbs, à mince il est déjà parti, zut alors. Bon bas tu te mets devant l'ordinateur et tu cherches ce qui pourrait nous avancer.**

Sans un mot de plus tout les deux se mirent au travail. Tandis qu' Abby trouvait enfin qui était la victime : Billy Cole, civil qui travaillait dans une station de lavage de voiture. Gibbs et Tony partirent voir ses deux colocataires qui essayaient de monter un groupe de musique, ce qui était plutôt mal partit à l'avis des deux agents. Mais grâce à une photo qui se trouvait dans la chambre de la victime, ils trouvèrent le lieu du second meurtre avec un cadavre d'un homme plutôt âgé. Mais la plus grande découverte fut celle ou Gibbs était en fin de compte celui qui était visé par ses meurtres.

Bientôt la suite ...

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir ...

Chapitre un petit peu plus long que les autres alors laissez des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez ...

La suite normalement le 16/02/2014

Gaby :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, Bonsoir.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour se retard de 2 jours pour 2 causes stupides j'ai eu la grippe et je suis en train de passer mes épreuves de bac blanc donc c'était révisions.

Je m'excuse aussi aux fan de la série car ce début de chapitre est un vulgaire résumé.

Gaby:)

* * *

CHAPITRE VII :

Pour la seconde vidéo, les médias furent mit au courant mais cela ne déstabilisa pas l'équipe pour autant. Harry ayant vu sa théorie se confirmer était remonté dans l'espace de travail ou les autres agents visionnaient la nouvelle vidéo en attendant Gibbs. En effet la colocataire de la première victime avait des révélations à faire à l'agent Gibbs sur la vidéo, ce qui fut amena à la progression de l'enquête avec la découverte d'un suspect. Un homme ayant refait sa vie avec des vidéos amateurs. Les recherches qu'avaient fait Tony et Ziva n'avaient pas réellement donné de preuves car l'homme aux vidéos avait expliqué aux agent du NCIS qu'il c'était fait volé des caméras et autres joyeusetés de technologies ( désolée je suis très nul en ce qui concerne l'informatique ).

Le tueur contacta Gibbs un soir pour se moquer des recherches effectué par les agents, car même en tentent la localisation de l'appelle par McGee rien ne permit de localiser le tueur. A la fin de l'appel, un coup de téléphone retentit sur le poste de Gibbs.

**Oui, Abby qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**C'est une autre vidéo Gibbs, on vient de la poster. Je t'envoie son URL,** lui répondit-elle.

Après quelques secondes de flottement McGee chercha des renseignements à propos de la vidée auprès d' Abby.

**Abby, t'es sure que ça vient du tueur ? C'est lien sont généralement en hypertexte …**

**Oui... Je surveillais le premier compte de partage du tueur quand j'ai vu qu'il téléchargeait.**

Puis la vidéo commença à bouger et ils purent voir ce qui était filmé.

**Oh mon dieu, ce panneau est à l'extérieur de mon labo. Il était là, il est passé près de mon labo, **commença à paniquer sérieusement Abby.

**Abby, c'est pas un code flash** ( excusez moi je ne sais pas ce que c'est ) **c'est du H.264** ( et là encore moins que le code flash) ...

**McGee … **s'énerva Gibbs.

**Patron, c'est pas enregistre, c'est du streaming en direct. Il est devant le labo d' Abby,** finit-il en se levant pour aller au labo.

Abby quant à elle se protégea en faisant de son labo un champ de bataille avec de la colle déposé au sol. Puis elle alla se cacher sous un de ses nombreux bureaux. En attendant que Gibbs et d'autres agent viennent la sauver. Il se révéla que c'était une caméra volé de l'homme interrogé dans la journée et qu'elle avait été mise sur le chariot de nettoyage de Harry, l'homme d'entretien. Il se révéla que Harry était innocent.

Tandis que tout le monde était avec Abby, le directeur Vance arriva avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Harry était avec Abby et tentait de la consoler alors qu'au contraire Tony essayait de faire des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue trop lourde à son goût.

Cependant Gibbs mena l'interrogatoire de l'homme aux caméras qui durant l'appel était dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Après cinq minutes, le tueur avait de nouveau frappé en tuant avec exactitude le seul suspect que les agents du NCIS possédé. Mais suite à la dernière vidéo envoyée par le tueur, des images c'étaient interposés dans la vidéo ce qui donna le nouveau suspect ainsi que la nouvelle victime. Gibbs et les autres agents se retrouvèrent dans le premier lieu de leur enquête en présence des colocataires de la première victimes Billy Cole. Il se révéla être que le colocataire de Cole était un assassin narcissique qui désiré être célèbre.

Alors que tous le monde assistait à la remise des la septième récompense de Gibbs, deux personnes manquaient à l'appel. Gibbs lui même qui n'avait jamais été à aucune de ses remises de récompenses et Harry. En effet Harry, bien qu'intéressé par l'enquête qu'il avait mené avec la célèbre équipe de Gibbs ne devait pas perdre de vu la mission de se présence sur le sol Américain. Alors que les autres étaient encore dans les bureaux pour la récompense Harry transplana comme l'on pose un livre délicatement sur une table sans aucun bruit, et alla voir son contact pour régler son affaire au plus vite. Retrouvant son contact dans un bar mal famé de l'équivalent de l'allée des embrumes de Londres, il s'assit et patienta quelques minutes.

**Les vampires ont changé d'allégeance... **dit-une voix venant d'un homme où l'on ne pouvait pas deviner son identité.

**Car la nourriture se faisait plus fraîche dans la forêt,** finit doucement Harry lui aussi caché par une cape empêchant la découverte de son identité.

L'homme s'installa sans un bruit et commanda un whisky pur feu, tandis qu' Harry attendait que l'homme ait bu la moitié de son verre pour pouvoir parler comme le veut la coutume chez les habitués des bars ( désolée pour les habitués s'il y en a ).

**Bien, que voulez-vous savoir et a propos de quoi ou qui puis-je vous renseigner mon bon monsieur ? **

**Depuis quelques temps des mangemorts de feu Voldemort sont apparues dans les environs de la ville de Washington et j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des noms et des adresses ? **Demanda simplement Harry.

L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment tout en buvant doucement son verre pour faire durer le temps.

**Garantissez-vous mon anonymat ainsi qu'une paye conséquente ?** Demanda l'ivrogne.

**Je le jure si les informations que vous me fournirez et que je jugerai de leurs importances,** avait répondu calmement Harry en regardant de travers l'homme.

**Washington Monument, avec une quinzaine de mangemorts mais pas les plus importants garde quelque chose que j'ignore. Leur base principale se trouve sur le domaine du Mont Vernon, il y a les Lestrange, Rookwood, Weasley, MacNair et Malfoy. Une rumeur se veut dans les quartier mal famé qu'ils voudraient ramener à la vie le seigneur des Ténèbres pour que règne leur gloire d'antan. Bien que si vous voulez mon avis le Potter à bien fait son travaille en tuant l'autre cinglé. **

Puis sans rien dire d'autre car il n'avait rien a dire Harry déposa la bourse qu'il avait préparé pour cet entretient rempli de galions et tous deux repartir sans réellement connaître l'identité de l'autre.

Harry repartit directement chez lui pour faire son rapport et se préparer pour aller se coucher pour la journée du lendemain.

Bientôt la suite ... :)

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous savez maintenant pourquoi Harry se trouve à Washington ;)

Je publie le prochain chapitre le 26/02/2014 ( ps: il est déjà écrit ne vous inquiétez pas )

Cependant dans le prochain chapitre une personne de l'équipe va découvrir la nature d' Harry. Donc je fais un sondage pour voir si vous arriverez à trouver: la personne et la situation ( discutions, Harry le révèle lui même, quelqu'un le surprend, etc ... et plein d'autres choses ... :)

Le premier ou la première qui trouvera la personne qui saura la nature d' Harry aura la révélation de la situation en premier ou première.

PS : je m'excuse encore pour le retard.

J'espère avoir des réponses

Gaby :)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII

Ce matin là, tout le monde faisait un rapport de l'enquête qui venait de se dérouler, pour ainsi dire c'était le calme plat. Harry sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il regarda qui était l'expéditeur et s'excusa avant de partir dans la cage d'escalier.

**Allo, Mione ?**

**Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ?**

**Je vais bien et toi ?**

**Bien, bien ….**

Après c'est quelques mondanité de politesse Hermione décida d'aller droit au but …

**Harry, tu dois te douter que je ne t'appelle pas comme ça pour le plaisir... **

**Je sais Hermione, allez dis moi ce qu'il y a, je c'est déjà que c'est pas Gaby tu serai venu directement alors je ne vois pas trop.**

**Je suis désolée Ry' mais Fudge a dit**, elle se reprit, **a plutôt ordonner que tu restes encore quelques temps aux États-Unis...**

Un long silence se créa après la sentence qui venait d'être dite.

**Harry ?**

**Il se fout de moi,** hurla Harry en colère.

Mais sentant que sa magie commençait à sortir de lui il essaya de se calmer.

**Combien de temps dois-je rester ici ?**

**Encore au moins un an, il n'a pas dit pourquoi mais toi comme moi nous doutons pourquoi, n'est ce pas ?**

**Hermione, laisse moi te demander comment c'est abruti a pu être réélu après son inaction avec face de serpent, hein ? Et moi, je fais comment, je ne vais pas vous laissez Gabriel durant le temps que je passe sur l'autre continent ? **

**Je l'ignore Harry, mais Gabriel peut venir vivre avec toi. **

Après cette déclaration Harry s'assit par terre en essayant d'associer ce qui venait de lui être annoncé. Harry comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi Hermione avait décidé de partir vivre en Bulgarie après son mariage avec Viktor bien qu'elle travaille toujours au ministère anglais.

**Je viendrai le chercher comme il était prévu dans une semaine ou vous me l'apporterez ?** Demanda d'un coup Harry.

**Comme tu veux mais si nous te l'apportons c'est seulement Viktor qui viendra je ne peux pas venir...**

**Vous avez remis ça, **lui coupa t-il la parole, **Hermione vous abusez c'est votre quatrième en trois ans, **dit-il avec un doux sourire en connaissant déjà la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

**Mais Harry,** dit-elle sur le ton de la plainte en faisant semblant de pleurer,** tu sais que j'adore être enceinte et Viktor et moi voulons une grande famille. **

**Je sais Hermione moi aussi j'aimerai bien une grande famille mais j'ai Gabriel et c'est déjà un bon début pour une famille,** dit-il tristement.

**Mais sinon dis-moi comment ça se passe au fameux NCIS ?** Lui demanda t-elle pour lui changer les idées bien qu'il ne fut pas dupes une seule seconde.

**Ça se passe bien, Mione ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, **lui répondit Harry lacement.

**Alors dis-moi comment sont tes collègues ?**

**Hermione je sais que tu veux me remonter le moral mais j'ai déjà répondu à cette question deux fois depuis que je suis là-bas,** répondit-il avec un sourire. **Mais une chose intéressante, quelqu'un, un membre de mon équipe est au courant pour nous ?**

FLASH BACK

Ils étaient tous dans le labo d' Abby à attendre les résultats des empreintes sur le dispositif vidéo, cependant on pouvait sentir la tension entre Harry et Tony. En effet, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole à part pour se disputer. Ils avaient donc décidé de rependre la conversation la où ils s'étaient arrêter avant l'arrivé de Gibbs.

**Ne me fait pas rire, Potter, les seules guerres se trouvent sur le continent africain,** dit-il en riant de dérision.

**Dis-moi, Tony comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance tu ne peux même pas me croire quand je te dis qu'il y a eu une guerre en Angleterre et que celle-ci à débordé sur d'autre pays d'Europe, **avait tenté d'expliquer Harry à son ancien compagnon.

**Tu me prends vraiment pour un guignol... **avait commencé Tony mais se fit couper avant de pouvoir continuer.

**Vous avez fini tous les deux cette discutions ne mènera à rien, c'est stérile vous comprenez,** avait craqué Ziva.

On pouvait voir que McGee ainsi que Gibbs était d'accord avec Ziva et qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus de leurs disputes. Cependant si on y regarder de plus près on pouvait voir le visage qui c'était transformé durant la conversation, et cela Harry l'avait bien vu.

**Tony,** avait commencé Abby tandis que tous le monde se tournaient vers elle, i**l y a bien eu une guerre en Angleterre mais elle c'est terminée il y a trois ans,** avait-elle fini doucement et on pouvait voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes de couler.

**Es-tu une... **avait commencé Harry.

Mais elle secoua la tête pour nier la demande qui lui était faite.

**Alors ton compagnon ?** Avait-il reprit doucement.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondis pas mais en voyant le sourire heureux on ne pouvait qu'affirmer cette question.

**Je ne l'ai pas revu, il est parti pour cette guerre sans jamais revenir, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait une promesse à une amie d'enfance et qu'il devait la tenir,** lui avait-elle dit comme une confidence.

**Son nom...**

**Severus...** commença t-elle avec un sourire

**Snape. **

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

**Sais tu ce qu'il est devenu ?**

**Je suis désolé, il à tenu sa promesse en me sauvant lors du combat final, c'est Nagini le serpent de... **il ne dit pas ne nom en voyant qu'elle commençait déjà à frissonner, **enfin tu vois de qui je veux parler qui l'a tué.**

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord, pourtant cela n'enlever pas les larmes de tristesse qui couler sur ses joues.

**Désires-tu faire rapatrier son corps, je pourrais m'arranger pour que cela soit fait.**

**Non, Harry, je suis sûre qu'il voudrait reposer dans son pays d'origine,** dit-elle dans un sourire triste et ou dans sa voix l'on pouvait entendre ses sanglots.

**Je t'emmènerai voir sa tombe si tu le désires et je ferai tout pour que ses décorations de guerres te sois rendu, tu le mérites et je suis sur que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. **Il fit une pause avant de reprendre en la prenant dans ses bras. **Oui, il aurait voulu que se soit toi qui les aient et je suis sur que maintenant que tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé je pense qu'il voudrait que tu refasse ta vie, c'était un homme bien peu importe ce que les gens disait de lui, **avait fini Harry alors qu' Abby pleurait de tout son soul contre Harry.

Pendant toute la discutions personne n'avait rien dit et un silence de mort régné dans le labo jusqu'à ce qu'une machine bip pour signaler que les résultats était près. Abby se reprit un peu pour donner les résultats à Gibbs

FIN FLASH BACK

**Comment ça ?** Demanda t-elle un peu trop rapidement pour un manque d'intérêt qu'elle essayait de feindre.

**Le compagnon d' Abby était anglais durant cette période sombre qu'était la guerre et ironie du sort si je puis dire nous l'avons pas mal coutoyé.**

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite à Harry, en cherchant qui cela pouvait-être sans réussi à savoir qui cette personne sans le découvrir.

**Dis-moi, Harry, je ne vois vraiment pas**, lui répondit-elle en pleurnichant.

**Snape...**

**QUOI... Mais c'est pas possible, il peut pas... il peut pas ...**

**Calme toi Mione moi aussi ça m'a surpris mais en même temps on pouvait se douter que si Snape avec une vie personnelle personne n'aurait été au courant.**

**C'est vrai,** concéda t-elle, **mais comme même Snape, je ne m'en serai jamais doutée. **

**Moi non plus mais j'ai du lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas survécu, elle c'est effondrée mais je lui est comme même proposé de venir sur sa tombe quand elle en aura la force.**

**Harry, tu sais que les moldus ne peuvent pas …**

**Hermione, **dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle, **elle a le droit, elle était sa compagne elle a le droit de voir son lieu de repos éternel. **

Et sur se mot un silence se fit de nouveau ou cette fois il pu entendre des enfants parler en bulgare puis il entendit le sien, alors un sourire vint lui manger le visage, son fils son tout, il était sur que c'était le sien car son bulgare n'est pas aussi bon que celui des autres enfants présent dans la maison.

**Sinon, Mione, as-tu parlé avec les Weasley dernièrement ?**

**J'ai vu les jumeaux la semaine dernière en allant manger et donc nous avons mangé ensemble, Ronald a encore tenté de m'inviter manger alors que tout le monde sais que je suis mariée avec Viktor et qu'en plus nous avec de merveilleux enfants, Ginny m'a encore demandé qui était la « mère » de Gaby,** dit-elle en gloussant**. Elle a déjà un fiancé je ne comprends pas qu'elle cherche encore à se caser avec toi Harry.**

Durant l'énumération de Hermione, Harry éclata de rire face aux réactions de certain Weasley même encore trois ans après la guerre.

**Je l'ignore Hermione, à part le comportement des jumeaux qui est correct je ne peux t'en dire plus,** lui répondis-je toujours en riant, **quant à Ginny je ne sais pas vraiment mais la laisser prêt de moi c'est …**

**Tu plaisantes c'est une horreur plus les années passent et plus elle se transforme en prostituée, et ne viens pas dire le contraire, même Fred et George sont d'accords avec moi et n'ont rien pu faire pour la soigner de son intérêt dirons nous poliment pour toi,** Harry comprit qu'il y avait les enfants derrière elle. **Bon Harry je dois te laissez mais essaye de te réconcilier avec Tony c'est pour le bien de Gaby.**

Il eut un petit moment de flotement avant qu' Harry entende des « Bisous Onc'Ry' » de ses neveux et un « Bisous Papa, je t'aime » de son fils.

Harry raccrocha après avoir répondu à son fils et à la petite ( enfin pas si petite que ça comme même) famille Krum.

Harry se leva et remonta dans son bureau pour finir de travailler, mais à aucun moment il n'avait sentit la présence d'une autre personne, qui elle enregistra beaucoup d'informations sur le jeune homme qui venait de téléphoner car celui-ci ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Il avait de nouvelles recherches à faire sur une certaine Ginny Weasley.

Harry retourna s'asseoir à son bureau sans voir au passage la personne manquante, tandis que elle était revenue quelques minutes avec une boisson.

Bientôt la suite ...

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir

Je voulais tout d'abord vous dire que j'étais **déçue** du peu de reviews que j'ai reçu lors du dernier chapitre lors de mon petit sondage pour le premier personnage qui découvre la magie. Je vais donc en considération soit arrêter ma fic soit la finir sans réellement développer l'intrigue.

La suite sera probablement le 05/03/2014 si je n'ai pas décidée de l'arrêter

Gaby :(


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le nouveau chapitre mais avant de vous laissez le lire je tiens à remercier tout le monde, les lecteurs ainsi que toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review

Bonne lecture, Gaby ;)

* * *

CHAPITRE IX :

Après une nouvelle journée où Tony avait encore évité Harry, ce dernier passer l'un de ses derniers moment à déprimé avant l'arrivée de son fils car le lendemain son fils sera aux États-Unis avec lui pour cette année. Cependant dans sa grande prémisse à la dépression, Harry entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Sortant discrètement sa baguette il se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

**Harry, ouvre moi, c'est Abby...**

Harry souffla en ouvrant la porte face au soulagement que lui apporté la visite d' Abby car il vivait très mal ses périodes de déprime solitaire.

**Abby, que fais-tu ici ?** Lui demanda t-il en lui rendant le sourire qu'elle lui envoya.

**Eh bien, je passée par là, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas venir voir Mr. Potter dans son si bel appartement comme son gouvernement à décidé qu'il devait rester ici avec nous dans la charmante équipe de Gibbs...**

**Abby, Abby calme toi, prends le temps de respirer quand tu pars dans des monologues comme celui-ci. Mais entre je t'en pris, tu es la première à visiter cet appartement alors fais comme chez toi,** la laissa t-il entrer avec un sourire en coin.

Abby entra sans demander plus et déposa un sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Harry remarqua que le sac avait des écritures chinoises et déduit donc qu' Abby avait décidé de manger chez lui ce soir. Quant à Abby elle visita et trouva que l'appartement avait été décoré avec goût mais qu'il manqué du noir et quelques choses gothiques et sorcières. Cependant elle ne dit rien et respecta son désire de ne rien exposer dans les pièces principales de son logement, en réalité elle pensa à son amant désormais décédé qui bien qu'ayant les même goût au niveau décoration n'avait rien exposé de son monde en dehors des pièces réservé à cela.

**Que puis-je faire pour toi Abby ? Car je suppose que tu veux quelque chose en venant chez moi ?** Lui demanda-t-il pour rompre le silence qui a son avis devenait pesant.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de se décider …

**En réalité je me pose des questions et étant le seul sorcier que je connaisse en dehors de Séverus, qui est maintenant … qui est maintenant mort je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de répondre à certaines de mes questions ?** Lui expliqua t-elle doucement.

**Abby, je serai heureux de répondre à tes questions seulement sur certaines choses je ne peux en parler soit du à mon métier soit parce que les souvenirs sont encore trop dures même après trois ans. **

Abby accepta le marché mais ne posa pas directement de questions bien qu'elle en meurt d'envie, ainsi elle montra au sorcier qu'elle respecté son choix et qu'elle lui donné du temps.

**Bien commençons par manger, **dit-elle en se levant sans avoir demandé l'avis du propriétaire.

Sortant du sac tout se qui pouvait se manger ainsi que les baguettes, en prenant les baguettes elle avait sourie en se demandant comme il s'en sortirait car l'expérience avec son amant s'était révélé très drôle pour elle.

FLASH BACK

Matin au alentours de 10 heures

**Aller Séverus, s'il te plaît, je voudrai manger chinois aller steu'plaît, steu'plaît Sev...**

**Abby arrête de faire l'enfant, tu es une adulte par Merlin, comportes-toi comme tel,** avait été la réponse sèche qu'il lui avait répondu.

Mais Abby étant ce qu'elle est avait donc continué à harceler l'homme qu'elle aime jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et comme le dit un dicton de se mère rien de mieux que de répéter jusqu'à obtention de gain, ce qu'elle avait mis en fonction jusqu'au dîner où comme sa mère l'avait dit elle eut se qu'elle voulait.

**Merci Sev, tu sais que je t'aime ?** Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**Ab', mais vas-tu te taire parfois, de plus tu sais que je répondrai pas à cela dans un endroit public,** lui répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur et en faisant peur à une petite famille qui se trouvait juste à côté.

Abby ne dit rien mais entièrement était folle de joie mais aussi était prise d'un fou rire, qu'elle cherchait à cacher à son compagnon car elle savait par expérience qu'il partirait s'il n'était réellement pas content. Après avoir prit leur commande Séverus voulu appeler un serveur du restaurant pour lui demander des couverts pour pouvoir manger normalement car : « **ce n'est pas pas parce que je mange dans un restaurant qui préfère manger avec des bout de bois que je dois en faire autant alors que je suis une personne civilisé, non mais par Merlin dans quelle époque vivons nous ? Chez les barbares ? »** dixit la chauve souris des cachots de Poudlard. Mais voulant faire plaisir à sa compagne qui parfois avait des goûts plutôt étrange il acceptait de céder à ses caprices de temps en temps. Alors quand il vu sa belle faire un mouvement pour signaler que « **non il n'aurait pas de couverts car en temps que grand garçon il se devait de manger avec des baguettes car devait respecter la culture du restaurant »** il cru qu'il allait faire un massacre de compagne. Mais ne voulant pas faire de scène à sa belle car il savait que même n'étant pas une sorcière elle se vengerai bien mieux que des sorciers diplômés, il ne dit rien et essaya de prendre son courage pour utilisé ses armes de tortures personnelles. Abby avait très bien compris lorsque Séverus avait appelé le serveur il allait essayer de se soustraire de l'apprentissage de l'utilisation des baguettes. Alors quand les plats furent servit elle fit comme si de rien n'était et commença à manger tandis que son compagnon n'avait toujours pas sorti ses baguettes de la sacoche papier.

**Tu ne manges pas, Sev ? **Lui lança t-elle avec le sourire qui voulait dire que sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas et je me régale de te voir patauger d'avance.

**Non, je crois que je n'ai pas faim en réalité, **avait-il lancé sur le ton de la conversation.

**Je te jure Sev tu devrais goûter aux nouilles elles sont délicieuses et tu ne regretteras pas d'y avoir goûté. **

Séverus ayant était mis au pied du mur par sa compagne ne pus qu'utilisé ses baguettes pour la première fois ce qui fut une franche rigolade pour Abby car le fait que son compagnon ne sache pas faire quelque chose lui plaisait beaucoup jusqu'à une petit murmure.

**Je me vengerai mon amour, **tout cela avec un doux sourire sadique.

FIN FLASH BACK

Et a son grand étonnement le sorcier savais manger avec des baguettes. Pendant se temps là Harry l'avait vu partir dans ses souvenirs puis revenir et le fixer manger normalement avec ses baguettes.

**Cela t'étonne que je mange avec des baguettes ?**

**Oui, un peu,** dit-elle en rougissant doucement à cause d'avoir était prise sur le fait. **En réalité ça me rappelle Séverus qui ne savait pas manger avec et le fait que j'ai du lui apprendre bien qu'il se soit vengé par la suite mais cela reste un bon souvenir de lui à un des rares moment ou il a été gêné. **

Harry ne dit rien mais éclata de rire se qui prouva son amusement.

**Abby, si tu en venais aux questions que tu souhaites me poser.**

**Qui es-tu réellement, j'ai déjà entendu Séverus dire ton nom en plusieurs occasions et aussi as-tu un rapport avec Lily Potter ?**

Harry eu un sourire de dérision en entendant la fin de la question d' Abby.

**Commençons par la fin de la question, Lily Potter, nous avons effectivement un lien. Lily était ma mère,** il attendis la réaction d' Abby qui ne vint pas, **qui je suis alors là c'est une bonne question je ne le sais pas vraiment moi même. **

Abby voulu parler mais se retint pour ne pas vexer Harry, mais elle su à présent que le premier amour de son amant décédé était donc la mère de l'homme en face d'elle.

**Ce n'est pas grave, je te reposerai la question, tu ni échappera pas**, lui envoya t-elle malicieusement. **Sinon, quel âge as-tu ?**

**21 ans, je sais c'est pas le meilleur âge mais c'en n'est un comme les autres**.

**Bien, tu parais plus vieux, j'aurais dis entre 24 et 27 ans,** Harry eu un hoquet de surprise à l'annonce de l'âge qu'elle lui donnait,** bien passons j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un enfant ?** Demanda-t-elle sur un ton que se voulait accusateur.

Et sans qu'elle ne put s'y attendre le visage d' Harry se transforma en un soleil qui aurait pu sauver un mourant.

**Gabriel, mon fils s'appelle Gabriel, c'est le plus beau des petits garçons, attends je vais chercher une photo. **

Sans lui laisser le temps, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers une porte dans le couloir qui se trouvait sur l'arrière du salon. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec se qui ressemblaient à des cadres photos. Sans rien lui dire, il lui tendit les cadres et s'assit tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils.

**Ah ! Mais on dirait Tony lorsqu'il était enfant sauf les yeux, il à les tiens,** c'était exclamée Abby face au choque que lui avait provoqué la vue des photos du fils d' Harry.

**C'est normal Abby …**

**Tu... Tu veux dire que Tony …**

**C'est ça, je ne l'ai découvert que 3 mois et demi après …**

**Et tu aurais pu revenir après cela ne vous demande pas tant d'efforts, ils vous suffit de prendre la cheminée ou le port-au-loin et vous êtes ici en quelques minutes,** avait-elle dit en se levant énervée et prête à partir sur le champ.

**Attend,** lui avait-il dit en lui attrapant le bras,** assis toi et laisse moi m'expliquer.**

**Vas-y et sois plutôt convainquent, **son les seuls mots qu'elle prononça en se rasseyant sur le canapé.

**Tu m'as posé la question qui je suis, n'est pas ?** Elle ne fit que hochet la tête. **Eh bien, je suis Harry Potter le garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'élu et désormais le garçon-qui-a-vaincu. Quand je suis parti des États-Unis, Tony était en mission avec les autres membres de l'équipe et je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir et je crois que j'en aurai été largement incapable car je n'aurai pas pu partir si je l'avais vu avant mon départ pour l'Angleterre,** il prit une inspiration avant de continuer,** le FBI et l'ordre du Phoenix, Snape en faisait parti, m'avaient tout deux ordonné de rentrer me battre et ne m'ont laissé pas le choix. Donc quand je suis rentré j'avais 18 ans et j'étais enceint de seulement 1 mois si on regarde les dates. Deux mois et demi plus tard je me tenais sur un champ de bataille pour ma vie et celle d'une nation entière. On ne m'avait pas laissé le choix j'avais déjà réussi à fuir mon pays une fois mais pas deux,** il regarda tristement une des photos de son fils, **après avoir vaincu je me suis évanouit et je me suis réveillé une semaine après.**

**Mes amis les plus cher se trouver à mon chevet et je découvrais l'étendu des dégâts matériels et le nombre de vies qui avaient disparues dans cette lutte. Après que Mme. Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard,** lui précisa-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, **est fait sortir tout le monde, elle se tourna vers moi et me posa pas mal de questions plutôt embarrassantes pour un jeune homme de 18 ans mais j'y avais répondu avec honnêteté car je savais qu'elle ne me posait pas des questions comme celle-là sans objectifs au bout. Et là de but en blanc elle ma annoncé que j'attendais un enfant, au passage cela n'était plus arrivé depuis près de 500 ans, imagine mon choc, je me suis évanouis à nouveau. Mme. Pomfresh c'est rendu compte que je venais de tombé dans un coma magique pour me protéger moi et mon enfant à naître je suis resté comme cela près de trois autres mois, jusqu'à se qu'un jour je me réveille comme une fleur. **

**Quand je me suis réveillé il faisait nuit et mon ventre n'avait en aucun cas gonflé comme celui d'une femme et à se moment là j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu alors je me suis effondré ce que je ne m'étais jamais permis avant lorsque tous mes amis et autres personnes auxquelles je tenais je n'avais pas craqué mais la je crois que ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron pour moi après tout ce que j'avais vécu. Et c'est comme cela que l'infirmière me trouva environ une demi heure après. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait posé un sortilège pour qu'on ne remarque pas mon enfant car sinon j'aurai été utilisé par des membres du ministère de la magie pour voir comme cela était possible. Après cela j'ai fuis pour les deux mois et demi qu'il me restait de grossesse en Hongrie chez ma meilleure amie et son mari. Après cela Gabriel est né, je n'ai pas pu venir directement aux États-Unis car durant l'accouchement il y avait eu des complications puis Gaby avait eu des problèmes de santé. J'ai commencé à travailler caché Gabriel à était très long et fatiguant personne en dehors d'un cercle très restreins ne sait pour l'origine de mon fils. Alors ce n'est pas parce que Tony est le second père de Gabriel que j'allais accourir pour lui révéler son existence. Tu dois comprendre que si Gabriel est là aujourd'hui c'est parce que Tony et moi nous aimions d'un amour sincère et durable lors de sa conception en dehors des secrets que j'ai pu faire à Tony, je l'ai réellement aimé et encore aujourd'hui même si cela ne sera plus pareil que lorsque j'avais 16 ans. As-tu d'autres questions ? **Lui demanda -t-il simplement après le monologue qu'il venait de faire.

**Juste une, comptes tu dire à Tony qu'il est le père d'un petit garçon qui va bientôt avoir 3 ans ou le laisseras tu dans l'ignorance total de se fait ?** Demanda-t-elle dans ton soudain moins hargneuse qu'au début en apprenant ce qu'avait été la vie de ce jeune homme devant -elle, orphelin, assassin et enfant père d'un garçon.

**Sincèrement Abby je l'ignore, tu vois bien au travail comment il réagit je ne lui ait toujours pas dit pour la magie donc Gabriel ne sera pas pour tout de suite et encore moins pour les mois à venir car je sais en connaissance de cause qu'il ne me pardonnera pas l'ignorance dans lequel je l'ai laissé durant nos deux ans de relation**. Harry ne dit plus rien durant quelques minutes avant de reprendre. **Je pense que je ne lui dirais pas tout de suite et s'il découvre Gabriel et qu'il arrive à voir leur ressemblance et qu'il me pose la question alors je lui avouerai tout mais sinon rien de se que je dirai ne l'atteindra. Il me hait pour l'avoir abandonné.**

Abby ne su que faire quand dans les dernière paroles de son nouvel ami des larmes se mirent à tomber sur ses joues, la seule chose qu'elle su faire fut de le prendre dans ses bras.

La suite bientôt ...

* * *

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Voilà un petit résumé de la vie d' Harry après son départ...

La suite le 12/03/2014 normalement :)

Gaby :)


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir

Voici le chapitre 10 d'une seconde chance je tiens à rappeler qu'aucun des personnages ne sont a moi et j'en suis toujours aussi triste :'(.

Lettre : _en italique_

* * *

CHAPITRE X

Tony se sentait mal, l'homme qu'il aimé avait dorénavant une place dans le bureau pour au moins un an et Gibbs ne l'avait même pas écouté dans ses protestations quand il avait dit qu' Harry pouvait les lâcher sans le moindre remords que se soit en mission ou dans les locaux. Tony s'assit sur son canapé et se perdit dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte que son amant était parti pour de bon.

FLASH BACK

La mission dans laquelle Tony c'était embarquée avec les autres membres et plus du Bleu le nouveau qui devait à partir de maintenant faire partie de l'équipe a plein temps et avec qui avait un rendez-vous avec Abby, avait était difficile et il avait du partir plus longtemps que prévu et cela faisait donc trois semaines qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui et il était impatient de revoir son amant, il lui avait tellement manqué durant cette enquête. Il était passé chercher de la nourriture chez un traiteur chinois car il ne voulait pas que son compagnon face à manger se soir il voulait seulement se retrouver et réapprendre chaque contour du corps de son petit amant et avait donc tout prévu. Il entra dans l'appartement qu'il partagé tous les deux en faisant du bruit car il ignoré pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il ne faisait pas assez de bruit son amant était plus sur la défensive que quand il faisait du bruit en entrant chez eux.

**Harry, mon ange, je suis rentré...**

Cela lui paraissait étrange car généralement Harry répondait même s'il ne venait pas à la porte d'entrée. Déposant le sac de nourriture sur la petite table du salon il fouilla toutes les pièces de leur appartement pour être sur qu'il ne se trouvait pas ici. Il tenta de d'appeler son compagnon sur le téléphone portable qu'il lui avait acheté en découvrant que lui n'en n'avait pas mais il se rendit compte que le téléphone se trouvait dans la vasque sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il regarda dans la mémoire du téléphone pour voir s'il y avait un rendez-vous de prévu à cette heure là mais il le trouva vide. Il retourna dans le salon pour voir que sur le miroir de l'entrée il y avait une feuille pliée et scotché dessus avec son nom écrit dessus.

_Tony,_

_Si tu trouves cette lettre cela signifie que je suis parti, j'ai en réalité écrit cette lettre il y a très longtemps environ six mois après le début de notre relation. Je me doute qu'en lisant cela tu dois te sentir trahis mais saches une chose importante je ne suis pas parti de mon plein grès, je n'ai pas été enlevé rassures toi mais je te l'ai dis j'ai des responsabilités, et je dois donc en conséquence les assumés. _

_Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur mais je ne peux pas rester au près de toi en sachant que je peux sauver les vies de mes amis et des membres de ma famille et de mon pays. Je n'ai pas étais honnête envers toi durant c'est deux dernières années et je ne te dirais probablement pas mes secrets dans cette lettre mais en contre partie je veux que tu saches que ses deux années passées a tes côtés ont été les plus belles et les plus heureuses que je n'ai jamais eu durant ma vie entière._

_Je vais peut-être te paraître égoïste mais je souhaite que tu vives une vie heureuse que tu te trouves quelqu'un de bien dans le futur car je ne reviendrai probablement pas à tes côtés et je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour ses deux années de mensonge à ton égard et si à cause de mon départ tu dois me haïr alors fais le pour guérir de moi si tu m'as aimé autant que moi je t'ai aimé mais à la différence de toi c'est moi que je vais haïr à cause de mon départ. _

_Je suis sincèrement désolé et sache que jusqu'à la fin de ma vie je t'aimerai Tony, mon amour._

_Prends soin de toi, _

_Harry_

Après avoir lu et relu la lettre que son compagnon venais de lui laissé, il lâcha la lettre au sol, puis tomba à son tour à genoux la ou il se tenait en pleurant car au fond de lui il savait que l'homme qu'il aimait ne reviendrait jamais vers lui après la lettre qu'il venait de lui laisser. Il savait désormais que son amant avait dit vrai lorsque qu'après lui avoir dit son premier « **Je t'aime** » il lui avait répondu « **Moi aussi mais cela ne sera pas suffisant quand je devrai partir affronté mon destin** » et il n'avait jamais compris le sens de cette phrase qui maintenant prenait tout son sens après son départ sans autre explication de sa part.

FIN FLASH BACK

Inconsciemment, Tony avait prit la lettre de son ancien amant, il ne l'ouvrit pas, il en connaissait chaque mots à la virgule prêt par cœur . Il avait tant de fois voulu la jeter après l'avoir lu mais au moment de la déchirer, de la jeter à la poubelle ou de la brûler il c'était rendu compte que non il ne pourrait probablement jamais la jeter tant qu'il serait toujours amoureux de cet homme qui lui avait fait découvrir tant de choses du monde qu'il l'entour. Lorsqu'il était arrivait dans les bureaux du NCIS, il avait quasiment réussi à se débarrasser de son amour pour lui mais il l'avait vu et son cœur avait de nouveau loupé un battement, comme lors de leur rencontre dans la rue après avoir fui ses poursuivants pour une journée de repos.

FLASH BACK

Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos, il n'en n'avait pas eu depuis un bout de temps car les enquêtes se succédaient les une après les autres, à croire que les tueurs ne prenaient jamais de repos et donc les enquêtes n'en finissaient jamais pour lui et l'équipe. Il avait donc décidé de se balader dans la rue et voir si il ne trouver pas un jolie et jeune fille qui pourrait lui tenir compagnie car il était vraiment frustré et même Kate l'avait remarqué et c'était moquée de lui. Il était donc dans les rue de Washington à flâner tranquillement s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder dans les vitrines des magasins mais ne se décidant jamais pour acheter quelque chose. Il était arrêté devant un magasin de vêtements lorsqu'une personne plus petite que lui, lui rentra dedans. il regarda derrière lui pour regarder si se qui le suivait était proche ou pas, mais il souffla ce qui indiqua à Tony qu'il n'avait pas à jouer les gros bras aujourd'hui et donc qu'il n'aurait pas de problème avec Gibbs.

**Un problème ?** Avait demandé Tony au jeune homme qui ne le regardait toujours pas et donc que Tony ne voyait pas réellement mais seulement de profil.

**Ah ! Non excusez moi, je tenté de fuir mon commandant pour avoir une journée de repos mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher si facilement**, lui répondit-il d'une voix saccadé du à sa course.

**Ce n'est pas grave, voulez-vous que je vous aide ? Je travaille au NCIS, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous ?** Demanda Tony doucement.

**C'est très gentil à vous mais je ne crains pas grand chose j'ai fuis pour une journée de repos et pour être un jeune pendant ce temps la**, dit-il avant de faire une pause et c'est aussi à instant que Tony put entendre franchement l'accent britannique du jeune homme qu'il tenait toujours dans les bras, **et demain je suppose que j'aurai le double du travail mais c'est pas grave**, dit-il à Tony en se retournant vers lui pour lui faire un petit sourire en coin.

Tony, lui pour la première sentit son cœur rata un battement et en plus pour un homme, il se sentit un peu mal sur le coup mais ne lâcha toujours pas le jeune homme, car le jeune homme était d'une beauté androgyne avec de magnifique yeux émeraudes, une bouche aussi rouge que les fraises et qui ne demandait que d'être embrassé ainsi qu'une chevelure noir corbeau qui avait l'air d'être coiffé avec un pétard ou qu'il sortait d'une séance intensive de câlins coquins, mais tout de suite Tony préféra penser au pétard.

**Je m'appelle Tony**, dit-il quand le jeune homme se dégagea doucement de ses bras, **je peux te faire découvrir la ville, enfin si tu le désires,** Tony se sentait mal il avait l'impression d'être un gars qui invite une fille pour un premier rendez-vous au collège car il se trouvait trop direct avec le jeune homme au risque de lui faire peur.

**Harry, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas te déranger,** dit-il d'une petite voix timide qui charma encore plus l'agent spécial du NCIS, **mais si tu veux bien j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes car je n'ai jamais visité cette ville**.

Les deux jeune homme partir d'un comme un accord tout les deux en vadrouille où l'agent du NCIS fit découvrir de nombreuses choses sur cette ville qui accueillait Harry le temps de sa formation. En effet Harry ne restait que le temps de sa formation au sein de FBI et depuis les trois mois qu'il était aux États-Unis il n'avait encore rien visité, ni mangé de nourriture américaine ce qu'il avait envie par dessus tout. Alors Tony se fit obligation de lui faire manger de la « mal bouffe » américaine, lui faire visité des boutiques incontournables ou encore des lieux historiques qui fascina le jeune sorcier plus que tout car il avait toujours aimé l'histoire lorsqu'il était à l'école primaire car à Poudlard cela n'était pas avec le professeur Binns qu'il aurait apprit quelque chose. L'un comme l'autre se sentaient bien avec l'autre sans pour autant se l'avouer, la journée se passa trop rapidement au goût des deux. Tony ne sachant pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas laisser cet étrange jeune homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer décida de l'inviter à manger.

**Je connais un restaurant italien pas trop mal, veux-tu venir y manger avec moi ? **Demanda nerveusement Tony.

Harry regarda rapidement sa montre et vu qu'il était plus de 20 heures et qu'à cette heure il était généralement sur le point de se coucher mais lui aussi désirait beaucoup que cette journée s'arrête dans le temps.

**J'accepte avec plaisir Tony**, lui répondit-il avec un sourire timide c'était comme même son premier « rendez-vous romantique ».

La réponse de Harry fit battre le cœur de Tony à la chamade pour la première fois de sa vie, il ignorait ce qui se passait mais il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte arrêter cela. Après la décision prise d'aller manger, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant qui n'était pas loin en parlant joyeusement comme ils l'avaient fait toute la journée.

Le repas pour Harry se passa très bien et il était très heureux d'avoir rencontré Tony mais aussi de sa journée avec ce dernier ainsi que de la découverte de ce restaurant. Tandis qu'à l'inverse de Harry, Tony lui se sentait stressé pour la fin de cette soirée mais, il trouvait que le jeune homme devant lui était la plus belle chose qu'il avait vue depuis des années.

**Veux-tu que je te raccompagne chez toi, ma voiture n'est pas très loin ?** Demanda Tony à la fin du repas en espérant de tout cœur qu'il dise oui mais ensuite qu'il dise non.

Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement craqué sur ce jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes qui montraient que le jeune homme avait souffert et que Tony voulait protéger et aux cheveux corbeau aussi timide qu'une jeune fille.

**Es-tu sur que cela ne te gène pas je peux très bien rentrer au bureau à pied,** répondu doucement Harry.

En entendant que le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur voulait rentrer à pied sans protection, il ne put se résoudre à le laisser aller seul pour rentrer chez lui car d'une Tony ne voulait pas voir un jeune homme se faire agresser dans la rue et Harry encore moins que les autres. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il voulait rester avec Harry plus longtemps et que le seul moyen était de le raccompagner au bureau du FBI

**Non, ne t'inquiètes pas cela n'est pas grand chose**.

Et sans répondre Harry se mit en route dans la direction que Tony lui avait indiqué pour se rendre à sa voiture. Le trajet du retour pour Harry se fit en silence, car comme Tony, Harry ne comprenait pas son attirance pour se dernier et se promis de faire des recherches pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait dans la bibliothèque du centre de formation, car pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu'un autre que sa famille. Mais il pensa au fait qu'il n'était pas seulement attiré par l'intellect du conducteur de la voiture et qu'en conséquence des effets physiques c'étaient fait ressentir durant la journée passé en sa compagnie. Une fois la voiture arrêté devant le bureau du FBI, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées durant le trajet. Il reprit totalement ses esprits lorsque Tony lui ouvrit sa portière pour le faire sortir de la voiture.

**Je voulais te remercier Tony, je crois qu' aujourd'hui fait partie des journée les plus belles de ma vie, **dit-il avant de faire une pause,** je ne sais pas encore comment faire mais j'aimerai … enfin j'aimerai bien que tu vois … enfin que l'on se revoit tout les deux pour repasser une journée comme celle-ci enfin si tu as le temps je sais que ton travail est prenant et que tu peux pas toujours venir...**

**J'aimerai beaucoup moi aussi que l'on se revoit**, lui répondit-il en le coupant dans son monologue avec un sourire amusé qui fit rougir Harry de plaisir et de honte mais il lui donna comme même son numéro de téléphone et fut surpris de savoir que Harry n'en n'avait pas mais ne fit pas de commentaires et se dit que cela devait être parce qu'il était anglais.

**Bon bah, je dois y aller demain je dois me lever tôt pour mon entraînement, **lui avait signalé Harry.

Après ces paroles, Tony se sentit comme s'il perdait une partie de lui et avant qu'il n'est pus réaliser se qu'il faisait, il embrassait Harry qui bien que surprit par ce geste venant de son aîné répondait avec beaucoup de volonté. Voyant que Harry ne l'avait ni giflé, ni rejeté, Tony plaqua le jeune homme contre sa voiture tout en continuant de l'embrasser et en passant ses mains sur les fesses du sorcier qui lui se perdait totalement dans son premier baiser qu'il n'oublierait probablement jamais.

Mais avant que les choses n'aille plus loin...

**POTTER ! Rentres, nous devons parler de ta punition. **

FIN FLASH BACK

Bientôt la suite ...

* * *

Je sais je suis sadique mais pas le suite du baiser ... ( MWHA HAHAHAH )

Donc dans se chapitre on voit le départ d' Harry qui je trouve est un peu vache et la rencontre ainsi que le premier baiser de Tony et Harry.

Personnellement j'adore le personnage de Tony qui ne sait pas quoi faire et qui perd ses moyens face à Harry

Donner moi votre avis :) Prochain chapitre sur le personnage qui a espionné Harry lors que la conversation téléphonique avec Hermione ( voir chapitre VIII ) et a votre avis qui est-ce ?

La suite le 19/03/2014 normalement ^^

Gaby :)

PS: un nouveau personnage découvre le secret d'Harry :)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonsoir,

je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et si le chapitre vous parait moins bien qu'avant mais ayant étais malade une bonne partie de la semaine je me suis arrangé pour poster à temps

donc bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE XI

POV Inconnu ?

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais appris des choses sur la personne de Harry Potter après sa conversation dans le couloirs avec une certaine « Mione » sûrement le surnom de son interlocuteur. J'avais fais des recherches pendant toute cette semaine sur les prénoms qui avaient été mentionné par Potter dont Ginny Weasley principalement car c'était la seule femme qui avait était évoqué par le jeune homme bien mystérieux sur lui et son passé. Je savais que Gibbs avait aussi fait des recherches sur le jeune homme et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de renseignements. Ce que j'avais découverts en plus que se que Gibbs nous avait dit dans une petite réunion confidentielle envers certaines personnes, et que Potter possédait la double nationalité, anglo-américaine, mais rien que cela avait été difficile à découvrir.

Les personnes qui avaient été mentionné n'apparaissaient sur aucun registre, que se soit sur celui du FBI ou d' Interpole. C'est comme si ces personnes n'avaient jamais existé.

Ironiquement la seule personne qui pouvait me donner des informations sur Potter était mon père à qui je n'avais pas adressé la parole depuis des années pour des problèmes personnels mais cela devenait bien trop important car j'avais surpris dans la semaine Abby et Potter discuter entre eux mais trop bas pour pouvoir être entendu par des personnes autres qu'eux. Même si je désiré plus que tout aller voir Abby pour lui demander de me renseigner sur ses personnes ainsi que sur le mystère Potter, je savais qu'elle ne me dirait rien comme si elle avait juré de ne jamais rien dire en dehors des personnes au courant. Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi et aucun de nous ne travaillaient car Gibbs nous avaient donné notre week-end, j'avais hésité à appeler directement mon père ou prendre des chemins détournés. Cependant vu que les informations n'étaient pas professionnelles mais seulement parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter ce que cachait le jeune homme, je pris le chemin direct.

**Allô ?**

**Bonjour, père...**

**Que me veux tu mon enfant, **il prit un instant sûrement le temps de réflexion pour se dire qu'il m'avait bien au bout de la ligne,** tu ne me téléphonerais pas sinon,** me demanda la voix bourru de mon père et donc je ne savais pas s'il était heureux ou non de me parler.

Je pris le temps de me remémorer mes questions.

**J'ai des questions qui restent sans réponses, et mes contacts n'en savent pas plus que moi ou très peu alors je suis venu vers vous père,** lui dis-je poliment car sinon je savais qu'il ne me répondrait pas et que je n'aurais pas mes réponses.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes et je crus qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

**Bien, je suppose que tu dois être assez désespérée pour me téléphoner donc je pense que je peux entendre tes question mais je ne te promet pas des réponses, enfant, **me répondit simplement mon père.

Je ne dis rien sur le coup car la surprise qui me prend est assez grande car mon père ne m'a pas adressé la parole aussi «sympathiquement» depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, en réalité depuis la mort de la mère à laquelle j'ai involontairement assisté.

**Un homme est arrivé, depuis environ deux semaines dans notre équipe, il est anglais mais à la double nationalité, anglo-américaine, nous n'arrivons pas à trouver des information sur lui même Gibbs mon patron n'a rien est s'y casse les dents … **

**Son nom, enfant..., **ne me laissa t-il pas finir car il n'aimait pas réellement mon patron.

**Harry Potter.**

La bombe était lâché et mon père retint son souffle à l'entente du nom que je venais de lui donner.

**Tu es sure ?** Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton presque stressé et murmuré comme si cela pouvait entraîner une malédiction a l'évocation de son nom.

**Oui, il est arrivé lundi dernier, nous attendant avec des renseignements sur nos vie respectives, enfin surtout sur les morts qui nous touchent de près. En c'est surtout pour avoir des renseignements sur lui que je t'appelle père,** lui demandais-je simplement.

J'entendis du bruit de l'autre côte de l'appareil et devina que mon père se levait de son lit, puis il dut aller chercher des papiers dans un de ses nombreux coffres secrets car j'entendis plusieurs serrures et code être fait. Mais je ne dis rien et attendis que mon père trouve les papiers qui me libéreraient de mes tourment pour qu'enfin je découvre la vérité sur cet homme qui m'obsède jours et nuits.

**Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne devras le répéter à personne, suis-je bien claire, mon enfant,** il se tut un instant avant de reprendre plus gravement, **si je te dis se que je sais tu ne pourra rien dire car cela deviendra un secret où ta vie sera toujours en jeu. **

Je déglutis fortement et je suis quasiment sure que mon père m'a entendu, mais il ne dit rien. Je réfléchis sérieusement car mon père ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça, j'en déduisis donc que je serai en danger quand je le saurai qui est réellement Harry Potter. Puis je repensa à Tony qui lui était chamboulé par la venue de cet homme dans sa vie et qui ne connaissait rien de lui et je sus se que je devais faire même si je ne pouvais pas en parler sauf peut-être à Abby car elle le savait.

**Bien, je suis d'accord pour prendre le risque,** lançais-je finalement.

J'entendis mon père se racler la gorge avant de parler.

**Je pense que tu dois connaître son âge approximatif, bien se que je vais te révéler est l'un des secrets les mieux gardé au monde, mon enfant , la magie existe réellement, elle nous entour a chaque moment de la vie,** dit-il comme s'il priait puis il se tut pour attendre ma réaction.

Au début, après qu'il ait commencé à prendre la parole je crus qu'il allait dire qu'il faisait la guerre en souterrain ou autre chose que de parler magie. Mais je sus que je pouvais le croire car jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi révérencieux envers quelque chose, même pas ma mère.

**Continus, père...**

**Bien, la magie existe, mais les sorciers aussi, ne pense pas au sorcier que l'on te décrit dans les histoires pour enfants ou ils sont toujours les méchants. Là, il y a tout un peuple comme nous, il y a les bons et les mauvais. Harry Potter fait parti des bon, il y a quelques années il y avait une guerre qui avait commencé une trentaine d'année avant dirigé par un sorcier sombre, celui-dont-on-veut-taire-le-nom, car on ne le nomme pas, même s'il est désormais mort, il était suivit par ce qu'on appelle mangemorts. Harry Potter avait été désigné part une prophétie peu avant sa naissance. **

Il fit une courte pause et moi j'essayai de digérer se que mon père venait de m'apprendre, nous cohabitions sans vraiment le savoir avec d'autres peuples. Je me posais des questions désormais et je sais que peu de personnes pourrait me répondre.

**Après Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter est le sorcier le plus célèbre, il est l'élu, l'unique car il est le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort alors que ses parents ont péris devant lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. On parle de ses exploits lors de ses études. Le seul homme à avoir survécu à plus d'une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est celui qui à mit fin à une guerre qui à fait des milliers de morts chez les sorciers mais aussi chez nous. Mon enfant, cet homme est une bénédiction mais aussi un malheur, si tu le met en colère ou que tu menaces ce à quoi il tient … **

**Son fils,** ne pus-je me retenir.

**Un enfant, je l'ignorais. C'est l'un des hommes les plus secret du monde, tu ne pourras jamais rien trouver sur lui si tu n'as pas de contact avec le monde auquel il appartient. Si tu as la chance de faire partie de ses intimes soit en fière car peu de gens peuvent en avoir eu le privilège. De plus on dit que peu importe qui tant qu'on ne s'en prend pas à lui ou à sa famille, il l'aidera même s'il doit donner sa vie pour cela. Mon enfant saches que cela sera le plus grand honneur qu'il pourra te faire en t'acceptant comme ami. **

Un silence s'installa entre nous deux sans qu'aucun de nous ne souhaite le rompre, pourtant tant de questions tournés dans ma tête sur mon passé qui grâce à cette découverte me permettait de mettre des mots sur des choses qu'à l'époque je en comprenais pas.

**Père, est-ce les sorciers qui nous ont pris mère, lorsque j'étais enfant ?**

Mon père se racla la gorge car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question ou tout du moins au sujet qu'était ma mère.

**En effet, mon enfant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres que Harry Potter a battu désiré que je m'incline devant lui car certain de mes hommes s'en prenaient sans le savoir à ses hommes à lui, à ses mangemorts. **

Il se tut il ne put rien dire d'autre pendant quelques minutes mais je ne dis rien car je savais qu'il n'avait pas finit de me conter le passé.

**Mon refus c'est soldé par une menace de sa part envers le clan, mais tu me connais je n'ai pas pris sa menace au sérieux car je pensais pouvoir protéger tout le monde mais je l'ai appris à mes dépends que tout ne tourne pas autour de moi et qu'il y a toujours plus fort que soit,** il fit une pause avant de reprendre son sérieux et se sortir de ses souvenirs douloureux de la perte de ma mère, **enfant retient la sagesse qu'à apprit un homme sous la contrainte.**

**Bien père, j'en prends note. Au revoir père,** lui dis-je sur une voix neutre bien que tout cela m'est chamboulé.

**Au revoir mon enfant, appelle moi plus souvent et souviens toi n'en parle pas à ceux qui ne sont pas dans le secret.**

Après avoir raccroché mon téléphone, je me suis mise à réfléchir, car se que je venais d'apprendre mais je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser démoraliser par ce savoir car, il fallait de je découvres le reste le plus rapidement possible. Comment faire pour découvrir une chose rapidement, quelles sont les informations les plus rapides et les plus sures que celle venant de la sources directement ?

Sure de mes décisions, je pris les clés de ma voiture pour me diriger chez se cher Monsieur Potter. Étant samedi soir, et qu'il n'était la que depuis deux semaines, je me doutais que le sorcier serait chez lui et probablement seul car il n'a pas l'air d'être un homme qui sort beaucoup mais en même temps je ne le connaît pas et il a un enfant. Prise d'un doute je me stationné devant son appartement mais ne sortis pas tout de suite, je pus ainsi remarqué que les lumières étaient allumés, je me disais donc que je ne devais pas le réveiller mais seulement peut-être le déranger au pire des cas. Avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la personne qui croisait ma route dans moment là, je pris les escaliers de l'immeuble de Potter. Bizarrement, je me sentais un peu stressée, enfin c'est surtout suite aux affirmations de mon père mais, il m'avait élevé dans la dignité et le courage, donc une fois devant la porte de Potter, je frappa sur la porte avant d'entendre du bruit venant dans ma direction. La porte s'ouvrit et je pus constater qu'il était plus que surprit de me voir devant chez lui.

**Je suis au courant pour toi et pour la magie**, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose et me ferme la porte au nez.

**Bien, je vois que tu a été chercher des informations. Je suis ravis de voir que certaines personnes sont obsédé par moi au point de faire se genre de recherches, **dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour me détendre en voyant combien j'étais stressée.

Sans rien dire d'autre pour moi, il se décala de la porte d'entrée et me laissa rentrer chez lui, je découvris que son intérieur était plutôt sympathique pour un homme qui vivait seul, mais je en fis pas de commentaire. J'eus aussi la surprise de voir Abby assise sur le canapé de l'appartement de Potter, elle me fit un signe de la main car elle avait la bouche plein de nourriture.

**Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Car je suppose que tu as des question si tu es ici à cette heure, **me dit-il comme ouverture à ma présence.

**Raconte moi tout se que je dois savoir sur toi, et sur ton monde**, lui ordonnais-je bien que je savais que je pouvais mourir rien que pour l'impertinence que je venais de montrer face à cet homme.

Moi, Ziva David, venais de découvrir un monde qu'il y a encore quelques heures ne pensait même pas exister.

POV normal

Et alors Harry ne prit pas la mouche face à au ton qu'avait employé Ziva et raconta son histoire, et certaines des coutumes sorcières sans pour autant rentrer dans l'histoire de la guerre mais Ziva comprit qu'elle ne devait pas plus chercher pour l'instant. Après avoir fini de discuter, enfin plutôt écouter Harry raconter son histoire, Ziva remarqua un cadre photo. En le prenant, elle fit directement le rapprochement entre Tony et l'enfant qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

**Cet enfant est le portrait craché de Tony lorsqu'il était enfant …**

En voyant les visages se rembrunir lors de sa phrase anodine pour faire par de la ressemblance des deux personnes, elle se dit donc qu'il y avait anguilles sous roches. Et elle eut raison lorsqu'elle apprit que Gabriel était le fils de Harry et TONY ! Ziva se dit qu'elle était dans la merde car cela commençait à faire beaucoup pour la soirée.

**Dis nous, Harry car je n'ai pas eu le temps de te poser des questions avant que Ziva arrive, **fit simplement Abby.

Harry regarda les deux jeunes femmes avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, qui était un signe évident chez lui de stresse immédiat.

**Bien, vous devez savoir que chez les sorciers, l'homosexualité est très bien vu, encore bien plus de tolérance que chez les moldu**, il regarda les deux jeunes femmes mais elles ne firent qu'acquiescer face à se qu'il venait de dire, **en effet il existe une potion pour les hommes pour tomber enceint...**

**QUOI ?** furent les réactions des jeunes femmes

**Oui, cette potion permet aux hommes comme aux femmes de pouvoir avoir un enfant, mais je n'ai pas utilisé cette potion avec Tony, pour plusieurs raisons. **

Les jeunes femmes ne dirent rien car voulant entendre la suite qui leurs paraissait encore bien plaine de surprises.

**La raison principale est que j'étais le pilier central d'une guerre donc un enfant n'avait à l'époque pas sa place avec moi**, encore une fois elles ne firent qu' hochet la tête car cela leur paraissaient tout à fait logique, **voyez en plus qu'au début de notre relation avec Tony j'avais 16 ans et quand je suis partis j'en avais à peine 18, encore une fois l'enfant était de trop. Mais la raison importante est que Tony est un moldu, on peut donc dire en quelque sorte qu'il était impure pour faire un enfant...**

**Comment ça impure**, ne pu s'empêcher Ziva qui pensait qu' Harry disant que faire un enfant avec Tony serai mauvais.

**Ne le prends pas mal Ziva, ce n'est pas dans se sens mais plus dans le sens qu'il n'avait aucune sorte de magie en lui, il ne pouvait donc pas procréer avec moi car étant un sorcier et lui un moldu il lui fallait de la magie pour pouvoir assimiler ma magie. Mais je n'avais pas pris en compte que je suis aussi puissant que Merlin … **Harry prit le temps de souffler avant de leur dire la suite car il savait qu'un ouragan aller se déclarer.** Ma magie, pour combler un désir inconscient de ma part d'avoir ma propre famille, à permis la création de Gabriel, en comblant le déficits impure de Tony en lui octroyant une part infime de ma magie …**

**QUOI?!** put-on entendre de nouveau dans l'appartement du jeune sorcier.

**Tu veux dire que Tony est capable de faire de la magie comme n'importe quel sorcier ?** Ziva avait paru septique en lui demandant.

**C'est ça, mais Tony est plus considérait comme un enfant pouvant faire de la magie accidentelle lors de crise, si je puis dire, il ne sera jamais capable d'avoir sa propre baguette mais s'il appréhende la part de magie que je lui ai donné il sera capable de faire quelque tout comme faire disparaître quelque chose de léger, faire exploser des objets, les faire se déplacer etc … Mais il y a aussi une chance pour que jamais cela ne se déclare et il sera comme n'importe quel moldu normal**

La discutions continua sur ça pendant encore un moment avant que les deux femmes s'en aillent et que Harry aille lui même se coucher car dans quelques heures il devait aller chercher son fils en Angleterre.

Bientôt la suite ...

* * *

J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçu laisser une review pour le dire ...

Normalement la suite le 26/03/2014

PS: je tiens aussi à faire remarquer pour les personnes qui m'en ont fait la remarque que je m'améliore de plus en plus sur la longueur des chapitres ( auteure toute fière :) )

BIZ Gaby :)


End file.
